The Nervous Game
by ShutMeintheLoonyBin
Summary: “I have an idea…have you ever heard of something called the nervous game?  “Nope…why?”  Lily grinned wickedly.  “No, I didn’t think so.  But it’s a very…interesting Muggle game...”  And so it begins...  No graphic sex, limes.  please RR!


Lily Evans was lying curled up in her boyfriend's arms in the deserted Gryffindor common room. It was near two in the morning; they had been accompanied by Sirius, Remus, and a few of Lily's friends, but one by one they had all trickled off. Sirius had gone to find a girl to snog, Remus to finish the new edition of _Transfiguration Today_, and the others to find their boyfriends or complete assignments.

James Potter was quite enjoying himself. He had finally convinced his one true love Lily Evans to go out with him after years of dedicated pleading. They had been dating for months, since the end of sixth year, and now, in mid-March, he was in heaven. Nothing could go wrong with his life-he was sure to ace his N.E.W.T.S., get accepted into a top Auror training program, and at one point, marry Lily. And right now was bliss…

It was a scene right out of a crappy romance novel, Lily reflected. There was the requisite roaring fire, an enormous squashy armchair, her strong, muscular, hottie boyfriend cuddling her in his arms, a bottle of wine Sirius had pilfered from the kitchens, and a blanket. And, they were both a bit tipsy… more than a bit, in Lily's case.

She snuggled deeper into James and stroked his chest lightly. James tightened his hold on her and she giggled.

"Jamesss…" she slowly hissed.

"Mmm…yes, tiger-Lily?"

"I have an idea…have you ever heard of something called the nervous game?"

James racked his brains, but came up with nothing.

"Nope…why?"

Lily grinned wickedly. "No, I didn't think so. But it's a very…interesting Muggle game." She batted her lashes at James suggestively.

"Tell me about it."

"Well, I start from your head or your toes, and move my way down or up, depending. I can do anything to you, while asking you if you're nervous. I win if you get nervous."

"You can do _anything_ to me?" James knew Lily had a wide mischievous streak, and that, paired with her just as big competitive one, probably meant trouble for him.

"Anything."

James wasn't one to back down from a challenge, and this sounded quite appealing. And when Lily was done, it was his turn…

"Alright, I'll play."

Lily stood up and pulled James out of the chair. She directed him onto the floor where he obediently lay down.

James shivered slightly. With him lying down and Lily standing up, he suddenly became aware of his vulnerable position.

It seemed like Lily was aware of it too, as she had that same wicked grin on her face.

James blinked. _Oh no…she's got that look on her face…_

Lily knelt down beside James and stroked his hair.

"Nervous?"

_Well, I am, but we're not even to the fun stuff yet…_

"Nope."

She twisted her finger in his long, shaggy dark hair.

"Now?"

"No."

_Will she stop messing around?_

Lily reached around his head and lightly tickled the back of his neck.

"Still no, Lily-flower."

She lay on her side next to him and gently shut his eyes. Her touch brought a tingle to James's skin, but he wasn't telling her that.

"Still not nervous."

Lily brought her face mere centimeters away from his and made to kiss James's lips, but instead kissed his eyelids lightly.

James, not being able to see anything, felt Lily's long hair brush his face lightly, and her warm breath on his cheek. He sensed her hovering near his face, and felt her hot, soft lips gently touch his skin.

_Damn that feels good. I gotta get her to do that later._

"Nervous yet?"

"No."

"Good, you can hold out longer than others."

_She's played this with other dudes? Hey!_

Lily sensed his indignant huff and did the eyelid kiss thing again and smiled as James moaned in pleasure.

"Still not nervous? Good…I get to play some more…"

_Damn that girl._

She lowered her mouth to his and licked his lower lip softly before kissing him on the lips only. She tantalized him by sucking his lip and licking them slowly. Her efforts were rewarded as she heard James inhale sharply. At the same time, his heartbeat sped up.

Lily giggled. Teasing James was so much more fun than being teased…

She moved on to his neck, nuzzling and kissing him lightly.

"Hmmm….nervous yet, darling?"

"N-n-noooo…"

"You will be, don't worry."

_Oh shit. But in a good way._

Five minutes later, Lily was pretty much on top of James, who was now shirtless. Lily was going strong, but James had been reduced to a pile of moaning, quivering muscle.

"Lily?"

"Yes?"

"You're too good."

The same wicked smile appeared on Lily's face.

"I know, Jamesie, I know."

With that, she tickled his chest and listened to him groan.

"Not nervous, are you?"

"Of c-course not." James stuttered as Lily suddenly kissed his neck.

"Oops, left a hickey."

"Damn it Lily. I will win!!!"

"I doubt that, but you can try."

Lily slid seductively down his chest and then sat up so she was straddling his stomach. She tickled him gently on his belly and smiled when James laughed and sighed simultaneously.

"Only you would be ticklish there."

"I c-c-can't help it!" James wheezed.

Lily rolled off of him and slowly moved her hand down.

_Oh crap, she's headed for my…crotchal area. I hope I live. If not, everything goes to Mum and Dad and Paddy and Moony and Wormy. And Lily can have my cloak, even though she doesn't deserve- oh my god._

Lily had slid her hand down the front of his pants. Her hand was hovering on the waistband of his boxers.

"Nervous yet?"

"Noooo."James spoke huskily, barely being able to stand it.

"I can fix that." With that, Lily plunged her hand into his boxers and began to stroke him gently.

_Nope, not going to live. Love you guys. Come to my funeral. Tell Lily I'll get revenge from the afterlife._

Lily's strokes got faster and harder as she listened to James whimper and talk to himself.

"No! Don't stop don't stop don't stop don't don't don't don't don't don't don't don't….mmmm…Lils…mmmmmm…not…nervous…"

"Oh, still not nervous?" Lily withdrew her hand.

"No!"

"Oh, don't worry."

Lily slid her tank top and shorts off. Looking amused at James's ogling, even as he panted heavily, she unclasped her bra as well and slid out of her panties. James gaped. A lot. For a long time.

While he was gaping (in a rather undignified manner) Lily was busying herself with the zipper of his jeans. Finally, she managed to get them off, as well as his boxers.

"Hey!"

"What? I'm naked, you're naked. I think that's quite fair."

Lily commenced stroking James's member, which was standing at attention by now.

"Are you nervous?"

"Nope!" James gave her the best I'm-confident-and-this-grin-will-melt-your-heart grin he could. It didn't turn out to bad, given that Lily was doing things to him that were more pleasurable than he had ever experienced before….

And then she stopped.

"Hey!"

"Don't worry sweetie. Something better's coming."

James watched, interested, as Lily straddled him just below his erect member.

"Well, if nothing else will make you nervous…"

She lifted her lower body and moved forward just a bit so she was positioned right over his cock…but she wasn't going down.

"Lils…"

"Not nervous yet?"

James shook his head, but kept his wide eyes on Lily.

She sat.

James groaned.

Lily moaned.

"Are…are you nervous yet?"

"Nooooooooooooooooooooo…….."

Lily moved her hips up and back down repeatedly, harder and harder, slamming herself down onto James's trembling body. He thrust into her as she came down. Their combined moans echoed around the common room, and as Lily heard them she stopped still.

"W-what's the matter?"

"We didn't put silencing charms up."

"Oh shit."

"Yeah, and look who came to visit."

James turned his head slightly. He saw a puzzled first-year watching the Head Girl and Boy doing…what?

"Can we obliviate the little bugger?"

"James!"

"Then what?"

"I dunno."

James thought for a bit, and said, "Oy! You! Go back to bed. We're a dream, we don't actually exist."

Lily gave a look to James that clearly said, _what the hell?_ James shrugged. The first year, dazed, stumbled back up to bed.

"See? It worked. "

"That was retarded."

"Anyway."

"Yes…"

Lily and James shagged until the wee (or more wee, as it was nearly three am) hours. Finally, exhausted, they collapsed onto the hearth rug together, panting.

"And after all that, you're still not nervous?"

James grinned happily. "Nope!"

"Ah well. You can't say I didn't try my best."

"You did, and you lost. And tomorrow's payback…my turn."


End file.
